Shadow Moon Wiki:Forum Moderator
Forum Moderators are wiki users who keep watch over the by making sure topics are posted in the correct forum, removing inappropriate threads, editing out image violations, helping users by answering questions, and various other tasks. Users who are interested in becoming a forum moderator and who meet the requirements may submit an application requesting to become a forum moderator. Forum moderators are given rollback user-rights, which will allow them to edit other users comments. Duties *Keep watch over the by deleting inappropriate topics and posts. *Editing out policy violations (image uploads, pyramid quotes) from user topics and posts. *Moving threads to the correct forum. *Tagging threads with a correct topic. *Reporting vandalism to the notice board or notifying an admin on the IRC or on their talk page. In the event that an admin is unable to block a vandal, place on the vandal's talk page. This may discourage further vandalism. *Maintain an overall mature and friendly demeanor when interacting with other users. *Practice diplomacy when users make mistakes. *Pointing new users to policies and guidelines when necessary. Maintaining moderator status *Forum moderators who have not participated on the forums in exactly 30 days are considered inactive, and will no longer be displayed on our staff list unless they can prove the have made a steady return. *Moderators who have gone "rogue" and turned into obvious vandals will have their moderator status removed automatically. They can petition to have it returned on the consensus track forum. *Moderators will not lose their title if marked as inactive, although the "blue-grey" coloration of their name will be indefinitely revoked. To request that a user be relieved of their moderator status due to abuse, please petition on . List This is a new list so there is not forum moderators yet. Requirements The minimum requirements for becoming a forum moderator are:... *... You have not been site-blocked or chat-banned for a period of at least three months. *... You must be familiar with the wiki's editing policies and practices. *... You are an active participant in the forums *... The majority of your posts are not in Off-Topic and Role-Playing boards. *... Endorsed by at least one active administrator and one active forum moderator. *... Gain the support of other community members and administrators. *... Have been seen to be helpful around the wiki. Exceptions to these rules can be made, but never assume you are the exception to the rules Request If you meet the requirements above you will need to submit your application on the Forum Moderators request page. Describe why you would like to become a forum moderator what your major contributions have been thus far. When your request has been posted, the community will be able to discuss whether or not you should be made forum moderator. The final decision will be up to the administrators after the community has had its say. Example username {{Info|your username] I am requesting to become a forum moderator because I'm an active participate and have answered many users questions on the forum related to the games and wiki in general. I already watch the forum for misconduct and most of my posts are helpful and not only in the Off-Topic/Role Playing boards. I also have prior experience moderating forums on website/wiki and have the time to devote to this position. Jarjarkine (talk) 23:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments